


Serenity

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, I just really love IgNoct and that would be the canon ship if I have any say in this, IgNistu, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oasis of serenity amidst the turmoil and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: Inspired by Hyacinth-Atropa’s fanart of IgNoct and a variety of gif sets. I’m such IgNoct trash that I free wrote this in my phone’s notes, just couldn’t wait to get on my PC to type this. Don’t ever let me go this long without writing IgNoct again. I was dying, from the lack of fanfiction, art, thinking too much but not talking or writing about those dorks in forever. I couldn’t resist my little fantasy of Kingsglaive!Advisor Ignis and King Noctis planning together to take back their home. So many times I’ve envisioned Noctis dying and Ignis being the one to do what he believed Noctis would have done…
> 
> Don’t worry, still working hard on requests, not planning on stopping any time soon. Let me know if there’s something I should fix or add in, suggestions, criticisms, and the like.

“I love that word. Forever. I love that forever doesn’t exist, but we have a word for it anyway, and use it all the time. It’s beautiful and doomed.”

\- Viv Albertine

________________________

Three polite knocks to the door and a moment of silence afterwards was all Ignis Scientia permitted himself to do before he entered the bedroom.

It was just as he suspected, his sovereign was still asleep.

“Pardon my intrusion, Highness…” He mustered an apology under his breath. As of late, the young sovereign had gratuitously went many nights without sleep, planning how the Lucian Resistance would reclaim territories captured by the Niflheim Empire.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the king without a throne, was slumbering peacefully. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and glimmered lazily over his form, making him appear as though he was artistically carved from stone. The white shirt he wore starkly stood out from his skin tone and clung to him like a second skin. Sheets were draped low at Noctis’ waist and his head was situated over the melon of his bicep. As the advisor approached the bed, the more alarmingly evident the dark crescents appeared under the king’s eyes and against his waxy complexion. The advisor recalled how the king had made an off-handed statement of how he had seen better days, a joke to assuage the gravity of his exhaustion.

But when Ignis gazed upon him, he saw…

An oasis of serenity amidst the turmoil and chaos.

Ignis’ eyes followed the rise and fall of the young man’s broad chest as he took a seat on the bed. His gloved fingers tensed, hesitant, tossing discretion to the wind finally when he stroked Noctis’ dark unruly tresses. His index fingers caressed strands from the younger man’s eyes, only to see them stubbornly bounced back to place. A crease in Noctis’ brow formed briefly before relaxing over.

There were doubts, doubts that should be directed at Ignis instead and he knew there were quite a few inquiries about his own abilities, that because of Noctis’ age and inexperience, having him command the resistance army at this crucial time would be unwise.

There was danger in such beliefs. The people should voice their faith and confidence in their king, not against. They do not understand him, what it meant to be human, to lead.

Ignis followed Noctis because he believed in him.

He would die for him because he believed in him.

Ignis saw a natural and altruistic leader, a future king with much promise, perhaps even greater than his father had been. The title of king had been bestowed to Noctis upon his father’s death, leaving him to prove he was worthy of fulfilling his birthright. King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII was Noctis’ role model and constantly he would ask himself what his father would have done or said. Ignis felt that Noctis should not limit himself when he was still his own person and had plenty to offer to his people.

The universe was not sorely as our eyes make it out to be. But if Ignis had to choose a realm between the cosmos and gaia, he would gladly choose Noctis, the one who opened his eyes to another universe. In his eyes, terrestrial riches and otherworldly phenomena held no value than what the young king could accomplish and more.

However, he feared that, while he was his advisor, Ignis may have been under-qualified for the demands that came the moment he learned that the crown city was besieged. He was considered a child prodigy and never-ending praises came his way for his achievements, but those things never satisfied him. That childish stage of seeking approval was long beneath him. He longed for results and when everything was according to plan, for when he and his friends are unscathed and ready to fight for another day, those things mattered.

More importantly, Ignis sought to protect the one he loved from those who wish to see him burn.

A cellphone alarm chirped and vibrated violently to life, guaranteed to give anyone a rude awakening. Ignis had intended to use the alarm to wake Noctis up. Despite Ignis’ swift response to silence his phone, Noctis was roused from a deep sleep, the offense already committed.

Weary cobalt eyes flickered to life. “Iggy?”

“Go back to sleep, Noct.” Ignis fought the lump of emotion that swelled in his throat. His sight was threatened by the tears viridian orbs held. He shoved his glasses back the bridge of his nose to dismiss his weakness, avoiding to meet Noctis’ eyes. “I’ll wake you in a bit.” Noctis needed more sleep, allowing him a little more time was a small luxury that Ignis could afford him. Though it had been a frustrating routine, he missed the days when he had to personally drag Noctis out of bed in the morning. These days, however, he practically begged his monarch to get some rest.

“Right…” The king yawned and the hand bearing the signet ring found Ignis’ hand. Ignis gently coaxed him to lay his head on a pillow. Noctis returned to his slumber almost immediately.

Unable to tear his hand away, Ignis brought the sheet to the king’s shoulders and smoothed out the folds. He dared to lace their fingers together and marveled at his paramour.

He wanted Noctis to know why he cannot look at him and yet at the same time, why he was drawn to him, what about caused him to make his heart to race and the self-enforced restraints of his composure to collapse in a blink of an eye.

But now wasn’t the time for distractions and there was much to be done yet. Maybe after when all of this was over…

Is there eternity in serenity? If there is, then Ignis wished for this moment remain for as long as time would allow.


End file.
